¿Qué me esta pasando?
by yunypotter19
Summary: Harry no entiende que le pasa con su mejor amiga pero cuando lo ha descubierto alguien se le adelanta. No soy buena en los sumaris entrad y lo leeis y me decis si os gusta.


Ya estoy de vuelta espero que les guste.

_**¿Que me esta pasando con ella?.**_

-¿Qué me pasa a que se debe que no pueda dejar de pensar en ella, esto es muy raro cada vez que la veo mi cuerpo se tensa, al ver su sonrisa me invade un escalofrío que me recorre todo el cuerpo, el verla en peligro me asusta, el no verla cerca me preocupa, el no ver su sonrisa y su mirada color miel me aterroriza, esto es frustrante, el no saber que me esta pasando.- dijo Harry dejandose caer en su cama tras haver visto a Hermione en la sala común de Grifindor apenas hacía unos minutos.

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama tapandose los ojos y deseando averiguar por que sentía lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Hermione, eso era muy raro pues nunca antesw había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por su mejor amiga por que eso era lo que era Hermione su mejor amiga.

Ron entro al cuarto minutos después y comenzó a hablar:

-Oye Harry, no te lo vas a creer pero Terry Boot acaba de pedirle una cita a Hermione, ahy que estar loco para pedirle una cita a Hermione, no se como se le ocurre.- dijo este sentandose en la cama, y esas palabras actibaron la mente de Harry de manera alarmante, y un deseo increiblemente fuerte de coger a Terry Boot y mandarlo a la enfermería de una paliza.

Harry comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Pero que demonios estoy pensando.- dijo este en voz alta, y Ron lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?-

-Ni yo mismo lo se.- dijo este y sin más se fue del cuarto dejando a un Ron muy preocupado por su amigo.

Harry se fue por los pasillos pensando en lo que le pasaba pues eso era insoportable, el no saber que le pasaba cada vez que veía a Hermione, le hacía sentirse estúpido pero más aun cuando estaba pensando en cualquier cosa y lo único que hacía era ver su imagen grabada en su cabeza como si estubiéra viendo una fotografía inesistente.

Paseó por todo el castillo preguntandose a donde podría ir para no verla al menos ese día quería intentar dejar de pensar en ella, aunque era un poco imposible, pues su mente solo reproducía imagenes de ella, imagenes en las que nunca antes había reparado como lo hacía desde que había terminado con Voldemort y ella había estado una semana inconsciente debatiendose entre la vida o la muerte solo por impedir que a él le dieran todos esos crucius que los mortinfagos le lanzarón después de derrotar a Voldemort, crucius que si le hubieran dado de verdad le habría costado la muerte, pues su condición era fatidica después de ese duro combate, pero cuando cerro los ojos para recibirlas pues no podía hacer nada, sintió como ella caía en sus brazos tras recibirlas por él, y ahy en ese momento sintió el miedo de la forma más grande que nunca antes lo había sentido, ni con la perdida de Sirius al que quería como a nadie se había sentido tan mal, y ahy empezaron sus dudas, sus recuerdos de la cosa menos perceptible de ella, sus visiones de cosas en las que antes ni había reparado, estubo la semana entera a su lado sin separarse ella, y lloro, si lloro como hacía mucho que no lo hacía por miedo a perderla a ella, la única que había sido capaz de estar a su lado en todo momento, la que lo había ayudado incondicionalmente sin hacer preguntas, sin dudar de él, sin necesidad de decirle nada, a la única persona que lo había sabido tranquilizar, y sentir mejor, aun estando en un estado de depresión inmenso.

Se tiro la semana entera sin separarse de ella, deseando ver sus ojos de nuevo, verla sonreír como lo hacía siempre sin importarle la situación, siempre tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora para él, que lo animaba a seguir adelante y a olvidarse de ese miedo que siempre sentía.

Estubo a su lado cogiendole la mano sin separarse aun recibiendo regañinas de la señora Weasley ante el echo de que él también necesitaba descansar, y cuidarse pues él no estaba mucho mejor que ella, a lo que él siempre respondía que ella estaba así por su culpa y que prefería morir a saber que ella moría por impedir que él lo hiciera.

Cuando despertó y la vio mejor, se sintió aliviado, y deseo abrazarla pero se sentía muy culpable por todo lo que ella había tenido que pasar y por lo que sus padres habían pasado esa semana en la que ella estubo así, por eso había pedido que nadie le contara nada de que él había estado a su lado durante esa semana, es más les pidió que dijeran que él no la había ido a visitar, solo que le había mandado una nota.

En esta le agradecía por todo y le pedía disculpas por no haber estado con ella, y terminaba agradeciéndole lo que ella había echo por él, y lo bien que se había portado con él, y deseandole que se recuperara pronto, además de decirle que estaba muy contento de que fuera su mejor amiga.

Hacía ya dos semanas que los dos estaban totalmente restablecidos, y habían actuado como siempre, o eso era lo que Harry creía, pues desde el momento en que la vio caer, como muy bien ya os dije no dejaba de pensar en ella, y se sentía muy incomodo estando con ella sin saber que le pasaba, y en esa última semana había sido mucho peor, pues él mismo se sorprendía al tirarse horas observando a Hermione con una expresión que no entendía.

Y sonreía al ver como fruncía el ceño cuando algo no entendía, y como sonreía ampliamente cuando le salía algo bien, se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía varias sonrisas, y eso lo hizo sentirse extraño, pues no creía que un amigo se fijara en lo guapa que estaba cuando se despedía de algún conocido con esa sonrisa de compromiso.

Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras segía caminando en dirección al lago, al llegar a su sitió favorito se sentó detras de una roca, pues quería estar escondido para que nadie lo pudiera encontrar.

Estaba sumergido en sus cosas cuando escucho su voz he hizo que se agazapara más para que ella no lo viera, pues tenía miedo de verla de frente, ella no estabaq sola estaba con Ginny y con Luna, las tres se sentarón apoyandose en el árbol, y comenzarón a hablar entre ellas.

-Bueno mañana vamos a Hosmeade.- dijo Luna.

-Si, yo voy a ir con Draco.- dijo Ginny y Harry estaba seguro de que lo dijo sonriéndo, y le alegro el saber que Draco al fin había conseguido a Ginny, pues después de la batalla de dos semanas atras no creía que le cabiera ninguna duda a ninguno de los Weasleys de que Draco amaba a Ginny de verdad.

-Yo voy con Ron.- dijo Luna con su voz ensoñadora.

-Vaya ¿y eso?- pregunto Ginny.

-Es que Ron me ha invitado.- dijo esta y sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno tú Hermione ¿qué vas a hacer?-

-Voy con Terry Boot.- dijo esta y Harry sintió un peso enorme en el pecho, eso no era normal.

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, ¿y Harry con quien va?- pregunto Luna.

-No lo se, ni siquiera se si va.-

-¿Y eso?-

-Es que últimamente esta muy raro conmigo, siempre que me ve se va corriendo inventandose una excusa terriblemente mala, y nunca esta más de cinco minutos conmigo, es como si ya no quisiera que fueramos amigos, creo que después de todo como ahora ya no me necesita, no es que valore mucho nuestra amistad.- dijo esta y Harry se sintió fatal ante el echo de que Hermione pensara si quiera en la posibilidad de que él la había estado utilizando, eso no era cierto, y si que valoraba su amistad, es solo que ahora estaba un poco liado, desconcertado, bueno que no estaba en todas sus facultades para verla.

-Hermioone yo no creo que Harry sea assí, tal vez le pase algo.- dijo Ginny.

-Si, yo opino igual, hace un momento Ron me ha dicho que lo estaba buscando por que le parece que esta muy raro, dice que le dijo lo de tú cita con Terry, y que Harry dijo algo sin sentido, y cuando le pregunto que le pasaba él le dijo que ni el mismo lo sabía.- dijo Luna.

-Vaya tendré que hablar con él.- dijo Hermione decidida, Harry estaba tan pendiente de la conversación de las chicas que no se fijo en que había alguien a su lado observándolo, y muy interesado en como Harry miraba a Hermione, una mirada que nunca antes le había visto a San Potter, ni cuando estaba con la idiota de Cho, ni con su querída Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa Potter, ¿ahora te das cuenta de lo hermosa que es Granger?- Harry se volvió bruscamente y le dijo:

-No se de que me estas hablando.- se levantó de donde estaba y se marcho de allí lo más rápido que pudo, y pensando en por qué Malfoy le había dicho eso.

Él sabía que Hermione no era fea, siempre lo había sabido, de echo en quinto año se lo había dicho, pues no pensaba que ella fuera fea, a él le encantaba su pelo, tan enmarañado que le recordaba al suyo propio, y le encantaba verlo cuando atardecía y el sol le sacaba destellos rubios, sus ojos color miel, le encantaban, pues eran tan expresivos que con solo mirarlos podía adivinar si estaba bien, o si le pasaba algo, y ese brillo que siempre tenía en ellos era ignotizante, y siempre que los veía sentía que se perdía en ellos, le gustaba mucho la forma de morderse el labío inferior cuando pensaba en algo que se resistía a ser descubierto, o cuando tenía dudas sobre algo, o estaba nerviosa o incluso temía algo.

Le encantaba el verla con sus ropas muggels, sobre todo cuando iban a Hosmeade, ese año Hermione se había comenzado a vestir como las demás chicas, cosa que al principió le extraño, pues Hermione no era de esa clase de chicas, y ahy que confesar que le sentaba fatal el ver que ahora más chicos veían lo guapa que era Hermione, pero también ahy que reconocer, que había veces que se descubría a él mismo deseando que llegara la próxima salida a Hosmeade para ver como se vestiría en esa ocasión, y que más de una vez, cuando entraban en las tres escobas e iba a pedir Madame Rousmerta le había tenido que llamar la atención pues mientras esperaba se había centrado en mirar a Hermione de arriba a abajo y llegar a la conclusión de que Hermione había echo una idea acertada al comprarse esa ropa en el verano.

Harry llego a su sala común y tras decir la contraseña se fue a su cuarto pensando en que al día siguiente tendría que desaparecer de allí pues todos lo buscarían para ir a Hosmeade, y él por alguna extraña razón no quería ver a Hermione con Terry Boot.

Al día siguiente Harry se quedo dormido así que su plan de irse antes de que los demás lo vieran quedo anulado, y todo por culpa de Hermione, si había sido su culpa por que él no se habría quedado dormido si ella no lo hubiera estado persiguiendo durante toda la noche, vale que ella no lo sabía, pero tenía la culpa por que cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía a ella, y eso hacía que abriera los ojos rápidamente, y en más de una ocasión que Ron le tirara la almohada de vuelta pues por lo frustrado que estaba de no saber lo que le pasaba este la voleaba y siempre daba al mismo destinatario que se la devolvía enfadado por despertarlo y ese era Ron.

Harry se vistió resignandose a la idea de tener que ir de carabina de tres parejas, pues eso era lo queiban ese día todos en pareja y eso a él no le hacía ninguna gracia pues se sentía fatal de ver que Hermione estaba con Terry boot y no con él.

-Pero ¿qué digo, Harry deja de decir estupideces de una maldita vez.- nego fuertemente con la cabeza, y no se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya había bajado y tanto ella como Ron lo miraban extrañados de que estuviese hablando solo.

Hermione no estaba sola, sino que Pavarati, y su hermana gemela estaban con ella al igual que Lavender.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo esta y Harry volvió al mundo de sus pesadillas al ver a Hermione, vestida con un vestido de tirantes que se le pegaba al cuerpo, y unas sandalias de tacón, mas su pelo totalmente suelto, y por lo visto menos enmarañado que siempre y liso por lo que dedujo que se había hechado algún hechizo.

Y eso le hizo enfadar, pues su pelo era perfecto como estaba, y la hacía ser Hermione, su Hermione.

-Otra vez, dios esto va de mal en peor.- dijo este y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Los demás un poco extrañados lo siguieron y Harry descubrió que no solo iban tres parejas sino que eran cinco, pues Lavenbder, Seamus, Dean y Pavaraty, también iban con ellos, y bueno al igual que él sin pareja iba Padma Patil, eso lo dejo un poco más aliviado al menos tendría con quien hablar cuando los demás estubieran en cosas más entretenidas.

El día fue muy bien, todos se lo pasarón bien menos dos personas, Harry que no sabía por que pero cada vez que veía a Hermione sonreír sentía un cosquilleo que lo invadia por todo el cuerpo, y a la vez un deseo tremendo de cogerla de alejarla de quien le estaba haciendo sonreír es decir de Terry Boot.

Y padma Patil que por lo vistop por lo que Padma le había contado había sido obligada a ir, pues su hermana le había dicho que tenía que dejar de pensar en el imbécil de Smich pues no merecía la pena.

Harry y ella se habían quedado solos en la cafetería, y Harry le ofreció ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, cosa que ella agradeció mucho pues todo el mundo los estaba mirando.

-Lo siento de verdad.- dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes, no se como puede ser que la gente sea así, deverían de dejarte en paz.- dijo esta enfadada.

-Ya, pero sienten curiosidad, yo ya estoy acostumbrado, y bueno resulta muy molesto sobre todo cuando estas con alguien, por que si es chica ya estan haciendo lo imposible por saber quien es y que hace, si es mi nobia o si no, de todo y comienzan a acosarla también.- dijo este.

-Ya veo, pero beuno si es alguien que te quiere de verdad eso no le importara.- dijo esta.

-Ya pero esa persona no existe.- dijo este.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Siempre que alguíen se ha fijado en mí, a sido por ser quien soy por ser Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió o por ser un Herue, no por ser Harry, el patoso en pociones, el siempre metiendose en lios, el chico que no sabe bailar por más que lo enseñen, es decir no se fijan nada más en el apellido y en lo bien que estaran si estan conmigo, todavía no se me ha acercado ninguna a la que le moleste eso de que publiquen su vida, y eso me hace pensar que es por eso por lo que salen conmigo, para ser famosas nada más.-

-Bueno si he de serte sincera, yo creo que si que hay alguna chica que ha soportado eso y mucho más sin separarse de ti y a aguantado hasta los peores insultos y cosas que le han echo.- dijo esta.

-¿Pues dime que chica es esa por que no se de quien me hablas?-

-De Hermione Granger, te confieso que me sorprendió que Terry le pidiera de salir, pero más aun que ella aceptara, pues yo creía que erais pareja, después de todo siempre estábais juntos, y ningún chico se atrevía apedirle nada, por que creían que tú y ella eraís novios, si te soy sincera, todos en el castillo incluso los profesores pensaban que lo erais y ahy alguno que decía que de seguro al terminar el colegió aríais lo que tus padres iros a vivir juntos y casaron al año.-

Harry la miro sorprendido, eso era imposible, él y Hermione pero que absurdo, solo eran amigos que locos estabn todos pensar que ellos dos, y sin poderlo evitar se echo a reír.

Padma lo miro sería no se esperaba esa reacción del chico, pero se sorprendió más cuando este paro de reír de repente y dijo:

-Eso es imposible, nunca podría pasar, Hermione es Hermione, es mi mejor amiga, nada más que eso, por mucho que yo...- pero se cayo, ¿qué estaba apunto de decir, ¿qué demonios le pasaba, no era posible eso no podía ser, pero algo interfirió en sus pensamientos.

-Yo quiero mucho a Terry, y ahora esta con Hermione, se como te sientes.-

-No estas equibocada a mi Hermione no me gusta.-

-¿Estas seguro de eso Harry?- dijo esta pero Harry no rewspondió pues justo en ese momento escucharon las voces de Terry y Hermione.

-Bueno o tenía que decirte que...-

-Venga dilo ya no tenemos todo el día.- dijo Hermione y los dos se sentaron en un banco que había cerca de una fuente, tras la que estaban Harry y Padma escuchando.

-Vale haya voy, mira yo quería decirte que no se que me pasaba contigo, pero ahora estoy seguro, mira te he estado evitando estos días por que, bueno el caso es que te lo voy a explicar desde el princípio, mira el caso es que últimamente siempre que te veía se me aceleraba el corazón sentía que se me escapaba el aire, y que me iba a morir en ese mismo momento, cada vez que veía tu sonrisa y sabía que no iba dirigida a mi me sentía mal, y deseaba ser yo el que estuviera enfrente tuya recibiendolas, y no él que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene, el saber que te mueres por él y que yo no pinto nada en tu vida me hace desesperame todos los días por que te des cuenta de que yo estoy a tú lado en todo momento, mirando tu sonrisa tú pelo, tus ojos tristes ante el echo de que a quien tú quieres no te quiere, pero ha llegado el momento de que sea valiente y aunque tú me rechaces te lo dire de igual manera me he enamorado de tí, cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo, veo tu sonrisa aparecerse ante mi una y otra vez, y cada vez que la veo deseo tus labios deseo besarlos y sentirlos con los mios, deseo que estes a mi lado como hasta ahora pero no como amiga sino como algo más por que te quiere me he dado cuenta de que me he nenamorado de ti.-

Aunque a Harry le resultara raro el escuchar eso de Terry, pues no sabía que estos dos fueran tan amigos se sentía fatal, destrozado, se giro para ver a Padma y esta estaba llorando y le dijo:

-Bueno ya esta, acabamos de perder los dos.- dijo esta secandose las lagrimas pero sin ningún exito, y Harry noto que por sus mejillas también caían lágrimas pero sintió más cuando escucho la voz de Hermione decir:

-Terry eso es precioso si que...- no pudo resistirlo más no quería escuchar lo que segía y salió corriendo dejando a Padma llorando acurrucada en silenció, y sintiendo, que él quería hacer exactamente igual, pues tras escuchar a Terry declarandose a Hermione y expresando lo mismo que él sentía se dio cuenta de que lo que le pasaba es que se había enamorado de Hermione.

Harry llego al castillo y se fue a su cuarto sin preocuparse por nadie ni nada, echo un conjuro de cierre y sin poder creer lo que sentía se perdió en todos sus sentimientos y en todas las imagenes de Hermione, mientras lagrimas de impotencia y de frustración se agolpaban en sus ojos deseando salir, pero sin que su dueño quisiera que salieran.

Vio la sonrisa de Hermione una vez más y no su sonrisa normal sino llena de un car´ño increible, y se sintió fatal, pues no sabía donde la había visto, pero algo le decía que esa sonrisa era la que Hermione utilizaba siempre que veía al chico que quería y ese era Terry Boot.

Al repetir eso en su mente se sintió con deseos de matarlo por habersela quitado, y se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía eran celos, ahora todo tenía sentido, todo lo que le pasaba con Hermione tenía sentido, y una explicación ahora lo peor era tener que vivir con eso, pues si antes que no lo sabía le era dificil ahora que si lo sabía le sería imposible, y más después de escuchar esa confesión de Terry, él si sabía que la quería, lo había descubierto él solo y además había tenido el valor de decirselo, sin embargo él ni lo sabía ni se creía capaz de decírselo.

Hermione y los demás se extrañarón cuando Padma mucho más tranquila les dijo que Harry se había sentido mal y se había ido, a la hora de llegar al castillo, Ron y Luna al igual que el resto de parejas se separaron para irse cada uno por su lado, Hermione estaba muy preocupada por Harry, Padma estaba deseando irse de allí cuanto antes y hacer lo que seguramente Harry estaría haciendo en ese momento sumirse en una oscuridad, de desesperación y en un mar de lágrimas ante el echo de haber sido tan ciegos de perder a la persona que amabas, pero no te habías dado cuenta hasta que te lo han quitado.

Hermione los miro a los dos y dijo:

-Bueno chicos yo voy a ver que tal esta Harry, nos vemos mañana.-

-Vale hasta mañana Hermione.- dijo Terry y se acercó a ella y le dio unj beso en la mejilla, Padma aparto la mirada y se fue en dirección a su sala común Terry no tardo en alcanzarla con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry se fue al baño se limpió la cara, y salió miro el reloj, que por cosas de la vida le había regalado Hermione y vio que todos estarían apunto de llegar, desizo el hechizo que había puesto y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta y abrió esta misma para quedar de frente y muy cerca de Hermione que estaba al otro lado agarrando el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero justo en ese momento sintió como la abrían desde el otro lado y se sintió arrastrada quedando justo a unos centímetros del rostro de Harry.

-Hermione.- dijo este sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba incluso más que antes, y también sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco increible, y sintió la respiración tan cerca de él que deseo cerrar los ojos y perderse en las sensaciones que solo eso le hacía sentir.

-¿Estas bien, Padma me dijo que te encontraste mal y que te habías ido.- dijo esta con preocupación en la voz, cosa que Harry distingió muy bien y se sintió feliz de ver que aun estando con Terry ella segía preocupandose por él, y sintió que el sentimiento que antes no sabía identificar crecía un poco más otra vez.

-No es nada, perdona por haberte estropeado tú cita con Terry, ¿por cierto qué tal con él?- pregunto este alejandose un poco de ella con mucho pesar para dejarla pasar al cuarto, y aunque sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta le iba a doler quería saberlo por elola, era algo que necesitaba.

-Muy bien, es un chico muy simpatico y agradable.- dijo esta sentandose en la cama de Harry, este la sigió y se sentó a su lado y se decidió a escucharla.

-Bueno eso esta bien, ¿y qué tal?-

-La verdad es que es un chico increiblemente genial, tiene unos sentimientos increibles, y si he de serte sincera espero que le baya muy bien todo, a mi me agrada mucho, es sin duda la persona que cualquier chica querría.-

-Bueno espero que te vaya bien con él.- dijo Harry y se dio cuenta que en su tono de voz había enfado, y no era eso lo que quería, él quería que supuese que la iba a apoyar en todo, pero sus celos eran un poco incontrolables.

-Bueno la verdad es que espero que la chica sea buena y le diga que si, aunque yo se lo diría si no fuera por que...-

Harry la interrumpio al escuchar lo que ella, decía pero ¿de qué estaba hablando Hermione?

-Hermione, ¿tú no estas saliendo con Terry?-

-No, a él le gusta otra persona, es verdad que hubo un tiempo en el que estubimos apunto de salir, pero los dos decidimos que no, él quiere a otra y bueno yo...- Hermione se cayo, y no sigió hablando Harry por su parte estaba asombrado, ¿cómo era posible que Terry y ella hubiesen estado apunto de salir y él no se huviese dado ni cuenta?

-Espera un momento ¿y lo de esta tarde?-

-¿Me estabas espiando?- pregunto esta enfadada y mirando a Harry.

-No, yo y Padma estabamos paseando y escuchamos sin querer vuestra conversación.- dijo este.

-¿Padma nos oyo?- Harry asintió pero Hermione no dijo nada solo se volvió a sentar en la cama al lado de Harry.

-¿Hermione, por qué le dijiste en su momento que no a Terry, si dewspués de todo dices que es tan genial.-

-Bueno el caso es que, Harry a mi me gusta otra persona.- dijo esta sin ser capaz de mirar al chico.

-Vaya y puedo saber ¿quien es?-

Hermione se mordio el labio inferior y le dijo:

-Bueno, él es el chico más increible que he conocido, es simpatico, y muy guapo, me encanta su sonrisa aunque se que nunca sera mía, es un amor que se que no es para mí, pero sin embargo no me canso de verle sonreír, para serte sincera me encanta, ver su sonrisa y por eso siempre tengo una para hacer que él sonría cuando ve la mía, y demostrarle así que todo esta bien, me encanta ver que es feliz y que las cosas le salen bien, te confieso que me duele cuando él viene a pedirme algún consejo sobre chicas. pero sin embargo me hace feliz el saber que recurre a mí siempre que tiene algún problema y que es a mí a quien viene cuando necesita ayuda o desaogarse por algo, te confieso que nunca me cansare de ser la que siempre le ayude aunque él no se de cuenta de que existo, pues ese será mi papel, pero me da igual mientras sea feliz con la chica que quiere.- dijo esta, y Harry dijo:

-¿Por qué Hermione, ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes?-

-Como ya te he dicho se que es imposible, él quiere a otra.-

-Hermione siento que él no se de cuenta de lo increible que eres, y perdoname si te digo esto, pero por favor no te encierres en ese amor imposible, dejame decirte que esa persona es idiota sino ve lo que tiene, y por favor no te nieges a querer y escuchame.- dijo este mientras se colocaba de forma que Hermione lo viese directamente a los ojos, y pudo ver sorpresa en ellos, pero vio mucha más cuando termino de hablar:

-Mira, se que no soy esa persona de la que hablas, y que nunca podre serlo, pero déjame al menos decirte que yo si veo esa sonrisa tuya que se te dibuja cuando algo te sale bien, que me doy cuenta de como brillan tus ojos color miel siempre que los veo, dejame decirte que me encanta tú pelo tal y como es sin necesidad de ningún echizo pues son iguales a tú personalidad indomables, personalidad que me encanta y que deseo siempre sigas siendo así, pues te dire que aunque a esa persona de la que estas enamorada no le guste tú sonrisa a mi me hace feliz siempre que la veo sea o no sea dedicada para mí, te dire que me encanta como te muerdes el labio inferior siempre que algo te preocupa o sientes que algo se te escapa o tienes miedo a algo, que te juro que si yo supiera haría todo lo posible por hacerlo desaparecer solo con que tú me lo pidieras, por que lo único que quiero es verte feliz, saber que estas bien, y que nada ni nadie te haga daño, y el saber que sufres por algíen que no se lo merece por que déjame decirte que nadie te merece, según mi parecer, eres tan condenadamente perfecta que no creo que nadie te merezca, bueno solo me queda decirte que solo si tú quieres y estas dispuesta a que yo intente ser esa persona que te merezca aun sabiendo que es imposible, te pido que me des una oportunidad para quererte, y si no es así no me quites al menos este sentimiento y permite que siga en mí y tampoco me apartes de tí pues eso me haría más daño aun.

Si quieres saber cuando empezó todo esto te dire que es desde hace dos semanas, que me he empezado a dar cuenta, pues la sola idea de perderte me hacía desear la muerte, Hermione por favor dejame ser yo el que te ayude a olvidarte de él.-

Hermione miraba a Harry muy sorprendida eso nunca se lo habría esperado, lo había soñado, deseado tantas veces y de tantas formas diferentes, pero nunca como ahora lo estaba recibiendo, y se sentía feliz, muy pero que muy feliz.

Harry la miraba esperando una respuesta y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante su mirada, que ahora brillaba como nunca antes lo habían echo.

-Harry no puedo olvidarle entiende que eso sería imposible.- dijo esta sin apartar su mirada de la de harry que se ensombreció, al menos se lo había dicho, él le sonrió y le dijo:

-Déjame al menos ayudarte con él, veras como ese imbécil deja de estar ciego.- dijo este levantándose de su lado y sonriendole ampliamente.

Hermione lo observo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y se echo a reír Harry se giro y le dijo:

-¿De que te ries?- estaba enfadado ante la actitud de Hermione, esta se levanto y se acercó a él y le dijo:

-No creo que nunca dejes de estar ciego, por eso llevas gafas aunque creo que hay que cambiartelas.-

-Hermione ¿de qué hablas?-

-Es obvio.- dijo esta tranquilamente acercandose más a él.

Pero para Harry no era nada obvio pues en su mente solo estaban las palabras de Hermione diciendole que no podría olvidar a esa persona.

-Hermione perdona pero me he perdido.- dijo este.

-Pues deja que te muestre el camino como siempre "amigo"- dijo esta y redujo la distanciá por completo con él y junto sus labios con los de Harry haciendole sentir a este infinidad de cosas pero sobre tod desconcierto.

Harry cerro los ojos y le dijo:

-¿Por qué me haces esto Hermione?-

-Harry no me pidas que olvide a quien quiero por que entonces nunca podría estar a tú lado, pues la persona a la que quiero es a ti Harry.- y así volvió a besar a un Harry que no podía ni moverse ante esas palabras pues la alegría que esa frase le proporciono fue inmensa.

Después de unos segundos de estar inmerso en esa felicidad paso a sumergirse en la felicidad de tener sus labios con los de Hermione.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire Hermione le dijo:

-Te quiero.-

-Me ha costado darme cuenta, pero yo puedo afirmar que Te amo, Hermione.- dijo este sonriendo felizmente.

Al día siguiente los dos llegaron al gran comedor para encontrarse a una feliz Padma Patil besando a Terry Boot, en la mesa de Ravenclove.

-Asi que se trataba de ella.- dijo Harry

-Si así es.- dijo Hermione.

Y Harry se acodo de algo que Padma le había dicho el día anterior y dijo:

-Sabes lo que todo el mundo piensa Hermione.-

-¿Qué?-

-Que después de Howarts tu y yo nos ieriamos a vivir juntos y que al año nos casariamos, pero no solo los alunnos sino que los profesores también.- dijo este con una sonrisa y Hermione no dijo nada y este le dijo:

-¿Te gustaría?-

Si alguna vez Hermione había girado tan rápido a verlo nunca antes le pareció tan graciosa, pues lo había echo de forma que hasta se había echo daño.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-¿Qué si te gustaría?- dijo este acercandose un poco más a ella.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y lo beso delante de todo el gran comedor, lo que ocasiono algunos murmullos y silvidos por parte de todas las casas pero en especial la de los Gryfindor.

En la mesa de los profesores las cosas eran diferentes:

-Ja lo sabía te toca pagar.- dijo Remus sonriendo ampliamente.

-Esto es inaudicto.-

-Cuando apostaste Minerva no te quejastes.- dijo la voz de Dumbledore desde el cuadro ded detras de los profesores.

-Albus.-

-Minerva a pagar.- dijo Remus.

-Ya voy ya voy, vaya con Granger y Potter, podrían haver tardado una semana más.- dijo esta.

-Claro así ganabas tú.-

-Por supuesto que crees.- dijo Mcgonagall soltando cinco galeones para cada profesor.

-Eso es un si.- dijo Harry.

-Esta clarisimo que si.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Padma, creo que tenías razón.- dijo este gritando.

-Ya lo veo.- dijo ella acercándose con Terry de la mano.

Y así se acaba esta historia hasta la proxima buybuy a todos.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
